Impossible or Possible?
by KJ99
Summary: Declaimer: I do not own anything of The Sleepover Club. This is a one-shot between Fliss and Kenny, enjoy! :)


A/N: The Sleepover Club was my all time favourite show growing up and I still watch it from time to time. I'm not sure if it's good or bad me imagining the girls 'together' in relationship but I have and here's one-shot of Fliss &amp; Kenny

* * *

Impossible or Possible?

If you saw me and Fliss together you would probably look at us twice and then again, to be even more confused than you were to start with. You see Fliss was all about fashion, the latest trends, a total girly-girl and she loved the colour pink. Where I, Kenny was tomboy I love running around playing any sport, disliked anything to do with the things that Fliss liked but for some reason we really seemed to blend well; maybe opposites do attracted.

Fliss and I were part of this club called the sleepover club there were three other members Frankie, Lyndz and Rosie; the five of us made the sleepover club. But what the other three girls didn't know or notice or realise which ever one it was, that Fliss and I were closer than we let on. Fliss was my secret girlfriend and I was her secret girlfriend too. We kept it a secret because we knew if our parents found out there would be no more sleepover club and that was just hell in itself, we also weren't sure if any wouldn't understand or just say we kids and we don't understand it all.

I did understand what was going on I liked Fliss as more than a friend and she felt the same way, at first of course we didn't understand, there was denial, not much talking to anyone and a bit of depression on my side but once we realised that these feelings weren't going anywhere anytime soon and we stop ignoring them both agreeing no good would come of telling people yet.

We had been dating for a solid three months today was our three month anniversary and all I really want to do was walk up to Fliss and kiss her right there in the hall for anyone to see but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Fliss and I had agreed that I would walk over to her place before school so we could see each other without anyone else realising what's going or happening just under their noses; we had also agreed not to get each other present but while I couldn't resist getting her something. Walking up to her front door, I rang the doorbell and stood there waiting for someone opened the door.

Fliss Mum opened the door, I smiled at her and said "Hello Mrs Sidebotham."

Fliss Mum replied with "Hello Kenny, Fliss is just upstairs doing the finishing touches is what she said, just go straight up," I smiled at her and made my way in and up the stairs. On the way up her little brother Callum came racing down the stairs and I swear his getting taller every single day. Walking over to the pink colour door which was Fliss door of course in case you couldn't guess, not wanting to walk in on her in case she wasn't dress I lightly knocked on the door and wait for a response.

I heard Fliss angel like voice say through the door "Come in," taking a deep breath before turning the door handle and walking in. Closing the door and locking it before even turning around to see Fliss, I didn't want someone to walk in just in case we were in a lip locking battle of dominance that Fliss normally won. Turning around to face Fliss, I smiled when I saw her she made our school uniform look actually fashionable though that was Fliss she could do that with anything.

Fliss smiled her adorable smile at me and asked "How do I look?"

I smiled and replied with "Beautiful as always," I step forward and over towards her.

Fliss said "Thanks Kenny," when I was close enough I wrapped my arms around Fliss waist and hers went around my neck.

I smiled and said "Happy 3 months Fliss."

Fliss replied with "Happy three months Kenny," we both then step forward to kiss each other which always had sparks flying around us.

After some good kissing we both pulled back for air and I said "Now I know we said we weren't going to get anything."

Fliss replied with "Yeah, we both agreed not to."

I nodded and said "I couldn't help it," a smile came up onto my face

Fliss asked "What did you do Kenny?"

I answered with "I may have gotten you something."

Fliss then clapped her hands and said "Good because I got you something as well."

I smile while shaking my head and reply with "We are both hopeless aren't we?"

Fliss said "Maybe but we can be hopeless together," I nodded my head agreeing with her. We looked at the clock to see we had loads of time left before we really had to get a move on; we moved over to her bed and sat down together.

Fliss said "Since you brought it up, you can go first," I nodded my head and dug around in my school bag for it.

I say "When we were shopping the other week, when you forced me to go. We went into that jewellery shop well I saw you looking at that promise ring and I thought way not," I handed Fliss a box and pecked her on the lips. Fliss opened the box to reveal a sliver ring that had engraved on the outer side 'Forever and Always,' and then on the inside it had the date of our anniversary."

I then said "I don't know what the future holds but with you I can't wait to find out."

Fliss smiled and replied with "I love it, thank-you Kenny who knew you could be such a romantic."

I said "Defiantly not me but maybe it just takes the right person."

Fliss asked "Oh yeah and am I the right person?"

I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks Fliss always made me blush, I answered with "Maybe, guess will just have to wait and see," Fliss smiled at me before kissing my on the lips quickly. Fliss put the ring onto her left pinkie finger before standing up; I watch her place the ring box down on her desk before going over to her cupboard and pulling a bag out.

Fliss sat down on the bed and said "I know you can't wear it until we come up to people but I could resist getting you it," she hand me the bag and kiss was return to her from me. Opening the bag to find a shirt, pulling it out of the bag it was revealed to be a Men Untied soccer shirt with Fliss last name on the back and both our names in a love heart on the front of the shirt.

I smiled and said "I love it Fliss, thank-you." I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

I added "I would wear it all the time, everywhere if it wasn't for the fact our school had a uniform and well we aren't public yet."

Fliss nodded and replied with "Yeah I know and I get all reason why we aren't public, I just couldn't resist getting you something."

I smiled and said "It's all good Fliss, do you mind if I keep it here hidden somewhere my sister tend to snoop through my things and she has a really big mouth."

Fliss replied with "Yeah of course, I'll just have to hide it so the girls don't find it," I smiled at Fliss one more time before leaning over and kissing her. We then had to break a part because we heard her Mum shout up the stairs that if we didn't get a move on we would be late, we quickly hide the shirt in Fliss cupboard before making sure Fliss make up wasn't smudged grabbing our bags we made our way downstairs and out the door quick smart. I didn't know what was going to happen in the future but for now I was happy for this to be our little special secret. I knew that I was falling in love with Fliss or I was already there but for now she didn't need to know that.

The End


End file.
